Performance of various tasks frequently requires use of specialized resources. Quantities and capacities of resources may be limited, however, which may limit an extent to which resources may be available for a task at a requested time. Such limitations may result in an iterative communication exchange between a requesting device and resource devices to identify a responsive resource device associated with a resource load and configuration enabling handling of a task. Generating efficient resource-assignment can promote overall resource access and task performance.